neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Story/A New Nation's Menace
A New Nation's Menace is the seventh chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Plot Ten years have passed since the creation of Eden and each of the nations have suffered a major decrease in shares. The group meets in Lowee's Basilicom to discuss what they can possibly do to combat this situation but none of them have any ideas. Copypaste, who has been rebuilt to serve as the tea server in the Basilicom, notifies them of the Seven Sages stirring up trouble outside of town. The CPUs act with haste to go deal with situation. They make their way outside of town and see some weak monsters and not any real threat. The party deals with this swiftly and all end up going to Planeptune's Basilicom after. In Eden, the Seven Sages are conducting yet another meeting. Arfoire is displeased at having to serve under a CPU and says that she is cutting ties with the organization so she can do as she pleases. In Planeptune, the party arrives and eats a meal prepared by Compa. Histoire arrives shortly after and talks about how she's doing her best to gather intelligence on Eden and their plans while also finding and calculating the damage caused by the founding of the nation. Plutia suggests that they all help Histoire out in finding information to which everyone agrees to due to not having anything better to do. IF goes out on patrol to find information and bumps into Arfoire and Pirachu. Arfoire, wanting to take down the CPUs, kidnaps IF as a way to bait them to her. The party returns to the Basilicom after running errands. Histoire frantically informs them that Arfoire has kidnapped IF and requests that the CPUs meet her in a specific place to get her back. Knowing full well that this is most likely a trap, Neptune and the others head out to rescue IF. When they arrive at the specified location they are met with both Arfoire and Pirachu who have the captured IF. Pirachu tries to convince Arfoire to run but she insists on staying and fighting. However, seeing Plutia's anger makes strikes fear into both of them and Pirachu tells Arfoire to run, saying he'll buy time for her. Surprised, but refusing to show any gratitude, Arfoire complies and runs. The CPUs are stricken with awe at Pirachu's display of friendship and have no intentions of actually fighting him until Plutia transforms which ultimately forces them to battle him as well. After being defeated by the CPUs, Pirachu is taken back to the Planeptune Basilicom and is nursed back to health by Compa. The CPUs interrogate him on information about Yellow Heart which he is hesitant to give until Compa begs him to help them out. Pirachu reveals that Yellow Hearts body was altered to channel power from other locations which is the reason behind her immense strength. He also tells them the location of where Anonydeath harboring the device that allows her to do so. Neptune and the others deduce that by destroying the machine that Yellow Heart will be as strong as a normal CPU. The CPUs head to Anonydeath's lab where the confront him head on. Despite his efforts to stall, the CPUs all transform and make quick work of him and destroy the machine after. Yellow Heart arrives on the scene, unaware that the source of her power is now gone, fights the CPUs to defend Anonydeath. Upon her defeat she reverts back to human form, revealing herself to have been Peashy all along. Due to having her memories altered, she does not remember any of them. However, when it seems like Peashy is starting to remember them, Anonydeath tricks the CPUs by telling them the facility will blow in one minute before making off with Peashy. The party makes haste in escaping but soon realizes that they were tricked. Neptune, upset at the discovery of Yellow Heart being Peashy and her memories being altered, vows to get her back. New Characters none New Quests New Colosseum Battles none Areas Explored Side Events Available Planeptune Key Items Acquired none CGs Viewed Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory chapters